Supreme Conquest
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: All Sesshomaru ever desired was supreme conquest and after a quest and an age old question his father once asked of him he finds his answer in a young woman, a human woman.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

_Author's Note: This story was inspired by something Sesshomaru's father said at the beginning of Inuyasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler. If you haven't seen the movie then the beginning of this story will be a slight spoiler as Sesshomaru reflects back to the night with his father. This is not only Sesshomaru's story, but Rin's as well. She had come of age and it is finally time for her to seek her heart's true desire._

**ooooooooooooooo**

_**Supreme Conquest**_

_His foes defeated and the land once again safe_

_leaves him once again pursuing his desire for supreme conquest._

_For one powerful demon Lord the path that leads to his answer_

_is one that he never would have expected._

_For one small girl hero-worship evolves into love_

_as her heart grows with her as she becomes a young woman._

_Her heart only desires one man, one demon, among all others_

_and while he searches for the answer to supreme conquest she stays behind_

_and waits for his return because no matter she knows he will always return to her._

The great and powerful demon Lord stood at the water's edge looking up at the moon as it shimmered and glowed high in the night darkened sky. And it was as the full moon reflected in the gentle waving water so did his thoughts reflect on another night much like this one. His memories took him back to a time many years before as he stood in this very spot facing his father, the greatly feared and all powerful Inu no Taisho.

It was not his father that he reflected on this night, but the words he had spoken as he had stood staring out at the water as he himself did now. His father, battle wary and injured, not far from leaving the world of the living, had questioned him and those words had stayed with him always even after his father's later demise.

"_Do you desire power so much?" He voice had been questioning, seeking an answer from him, his eldest son. "Why do you seek power, my son?"_

_He had stood, a cold look in his eyes, as he faced his father's back. "The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest and it is power that will reveal the way for me."_

_His father had stood silent a moment before again speaking. "Supreme conquest? Tell me Sesshomaru…have you someone to protect?"_

_He had been surprised at his father's question wondering why he would ask such a ridiculous thing of him. "Protect? The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need for such."_

_His father had said nothing more as he transformed into his true and powerful demon form and taken to the skies. Sesshomaru had known his father was heading into battle to save a human woman and their abomination of a child. He scoffed at his father for his weak heart in loving the human woman, for having the weakness to allow his almighty blood to be tainted and diluted in the procreation of the infant that was not long from birth. He, Sesshomaru, vowed never to be as weak as their father. _

As his thoughts once again returned to the present and he once again dismissed his father's questions Sesshomaru's expressionless face did not waver. To all who gazed upon him it would seem as if he was only staring peacefully out at the mirrored image of the moon on the water never really knowing that behind those cold emotionless eyes a battled raged with an internal struggle.

Now that the foes of this land were vanquished and peace was once again in hand it was time now that Sesshomaru could finally continue on his desired quest for supreme conquest. He had only one other thing to take care of before he began his journey. Turning from the reflection of the moon he turned his back to the water and the memories that they brought as he leisurely made his way back to the one person who had ever come close enough to melting the iciness he was shrouded in.

**oOoOoOoOo**

The girl stared up at the tall handsome demon Lord as he stood before her. Her eyes were already fighting hard against the welling of tears as she understood without him speaking that he had come to say goodbye, whether it was forever or not didn't matter, all that did was that he was going and she was yet again unable to follow him as she had done in the past.

"Rin you will stay here with the old priestess and Inuyasha's pack. They will keep you safe from danger."

_What of my heart my Lord Sesshomaru? Can they protect me from its breaking? _As her thoughts turned with the knowledge that he was leaving, her heart broke as pain wrapped around it and squeezed, suffocating it in its grasp. Rin wanted to wrap her hands into his clothing and cling to him as she had once done in her younger years, but she knew that he would neither welcome it nor condone such behavior.

Taking a step back she could no longer continue to fight the tears that threatened to spill forth. As she nodded her head in submissive understanding the tears broke loose as if a dam had broken. She quickly turned away from Sesshomaru so he would not see such a display of weakness, but she knew he would know nonetheless by the salty tang that now penetrated the air that his coming departure had greatly upset her.

Nevertheless he said nothing more and when she turned to capture one last glimpse of the demon Lord she found that he was already gone, had silently departed rather than stay and face the weakness of a simple human girl. Rin stared at the spot where he had stood as the tears flowed more freely now that she could once again express herself without fear of dishonoring him.

It was standing there silent and crying that Kagome, the girl from another era, had found her and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, knowing all to well the pain that resided in her heart. Rin turned and allowed Kagome to envelope her in her arms as she continued to cry.

Kagome could only hold the suffering girl as her heart broke from the loss of the one person who had come to mean more to the girl than her own long deceased parents had. Kagome knew how Rin had come to travel with the demon Lord Sesshomaru and how her young childish hero-worship had grown into love as the years passed and Rin had grown into a young woman. She never thought that Sesshomaru would one day completely forsake the girl in his quest for power, but though she had hoped otherwise it seemed that what she had feared had come to pass and now Rin was left with a broken heart.

"Rin all will be alright. In time your heart will heal and you will move on from this painful moment."

Rin pulled away from Kagome, a friend and mother surrogate, to gaze upon her with defiance blazing in her eyes. "No…no I will wait for Lord Sesshomaru as I have always done. He will return for me. He always returns. I just have to stay here like he told me to and he will come back."

Kagome smiled softly at the woman-child as she felt her own heart break for her. She wasn't as certain as Rin that Sesshomaru would return, but for Rin's sake and the sake of her heart that the girl was right and her belief in her Lord would bring him back to her. She knew all to well what it felt like to be separated from the one that was your heart's desire. She herself had been there when the Bone Eater's well had been seal closed after the Shikon no Tama had ceased to exist. It had taken her three long and painful years to return to this era where Inuyasha, Rin's Lord's younger half demon brother, had waited for her.

She knew that love could overcome time and conquer, but with Sesshomaru, who prided himself on never needing another person, always cold and aloof and proud Kagome feared that Rin would grow and leave this world before the stubborn demon male came to realize that he too loved her. Yes he loved her, it was plain for everyone, but himself to see and Kagome was saddened by that thought realizing that he was no different than Inuyasha in that aspect. She was only glad that Inuyasha had seen sooner rather than later that he loved her as she loved him.

Kagome again laid a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder in comfort. This time when the girl's eyes reached hers the defiance, although still blazing, was smothered by her overwhelming sadness. Her heart reached out to the girl as she gently pulled her away from where Sesshomaru had departed and towards the village. Kagome prayed to whatever deity that would hear her plea that Sesshomaru would return to Rin. She knew that only his return would bring back the light she had seen die in the girl's eyes and she feared that if he did not then Rin's broken heart would soon wither her away into nothing, but a shell of her former happy self and she would perish.

**oOoOoOoOo**

As time passed and a year died into another Sesshomaru found himself standing on a cliff's edge, a boundary line that bordered the land of the West, a land that had once belonged to his father. It was now his, under his rule and he felt nothing for that thought. He had not fought and won the land from his father's rule as he had once thought to do. No he had received it by default as the Western Plains heir when his father had passed from this world. His strength had meant nothing in its acquiring and because of that the land and all within it meant nothing to him.

Staring out at the vast rolling plains, that were his to rule, he let his mind wander back to reflect the past year of his travels. A growl of discontent escaped him as he admitted that he had still yet to find the answer he sought to achieve supreme conquest. He knew that he grudgingly had to admit, with another discontent growl, that Inuyasha too had surpassed their father in strength and power so it was not power he sought after.

_If not power…then what is it I seek for? What would bring me my desire for supreme conquest?_ After a few moments he thought back to one of his father's questions. _Have you someone to protect? Father why did you ask this of me? Were you implying something more than just the simple definition of the word?_ _What is it that I have failed to see?_

Growling his frustration, he watched as demons and animals alike scattered under the sound of danger. He pushed further into his memories and remembered everything from after the last night with his father. He had always been strong, a worthy opponent and a deadly foe to all who sought him out. He was merciless in the extreme, but honorable to a fault to those he deemed worthy enough.

Yet another growl escaped him causing the poor little imp at his side to cower at his Lords feet. Jaken knew his Lord was frustrated in his quest, but knew nothing of how to help him. He knew what his Lord needed to acquire to achieve his desired goal, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that with his words his death would befall him. It was not his place to question Lord Sesshomaru or give guidance. He was here merely to do as his Lord commanded of him.

He looked up into the proud aristocratic face of his master and cowered when his Lord turned his gaze upon him. "Jaken!"

He averted his eyes and cowered at the power in his voice. "Y-yes milord?"

"Tell me…do you know what is needed so that I, Sesshomaru, can achieve supreme conquest?"

Jaken continued to cower at Lord Sesshomaru's feet while he debated whether or not his life was worth the risk of his Lord's happiness. Knowing there was really no other option he faced his liege once more. "It is not my place, milord, to offer my guidance, but as you have deemed me worthy of such a task I will tell you." When his Lord inclined his head and lifted one regal brow in question he continued. "To achieve supreme conquest you do not need power. You have far surpassed your honorable father in that aspect so it is fruitless to seek more since he was far stronger than any other demon alive. In our years of travel it has come to my knowledge what is needed to seek what you desire."

"And what is that Jaken?"

"Can I ask something of you milord?" Sesshomaru inclined his head and waited for Jaken to continue. Jaken swallowed hard as he feared that his question would anger the mighty demon. "I ask you to look upon your brother and the human girl he choose to mate with. He, milord, has achieved supreme conquest without ever seeking to do so."

Jaken cowered anew, but the fate he feared was never delivered. He looked to his Lord to find him once again staring out at the vastness of the Western lands with a contemplative look on his face.

Sesshomaru let his mind wander to the past as he viewed in his memories his half demon brother and the priestess from another time. He remembered how Jaken had said it had been difficult for his brother at first as his first love, the now dead again priestess Kikyo, had been resurrected shortly after the girl Kagome, the reincarnation of the former priestess Kikyo, had fallen through the Bone Eater's well. Inuyasha had fought his emotions for both human females and Sesshomaru himself had seen how he had cared more for Kagome than he had the undead Kikyo.

Kagome had given Inuyasha strength and power that he had never possessed before and even after he acquired the Tetsusaiga the girl continued to help him grow and prosper. Sesshomaru should have been easily able to defeat his lowly half demon brother, but with the girl at his side he had failed every attempt on Inuyasha's life.

_Was it because she loved him that he became so strong and achieved what I have yet to achieve? That's foolish! Inuyasha is just like our father with his weak heart and love for human females…but…_His father's words came to mind again. _Someone to protect…Rin…I was stronger with her by my side._

Jaken watched as recognition alighted in his Lord's eyes a moment before his Lord, without saying a word, turned and began moving away from his perch on the cliff's edge. Jaken smiled warily for he knew that his Lord was returning to the girl, and he knew that now his Lord Sesshomaru could achieve what he desired most. _Who would have thought that my Lord Sesshomaru would fall victim to a human female as his father and that wretched Inuyasha had done. It seems that with dogs, whether demon or mortal, that they will always be ruled by their instincts to search out human companionship. For Sesshomaru, as well as his father and brother, that companionship is what makes them who they are, makes them stronger, and by far a greater foe for their protective and possessive manner towards those they deem theirs. _

Jaken, still lost in his musing, followed his Lord blindly as he had always done. He knew that nothing would stop him from following the great Lord Sesshomaru, not even the annoying laughter and taunting jeers from Rin, for he would suffer her presence if it meant that his Lord was able to acquire his truest desire.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Rin stared at the Goshinboku and remembered Kagome's story of how she came through the well and she saw the tree there and knowing that if she found her way there then she would find her way home. Little had she known that the home she found was far different than the one she had left behind. Upon arriving before the great tree her eyes had fallen on the sleeping half demon Inuyasha. It was from that moment on that she knew her life would be different, that she would later come to the realization that she had been correct in thinking that if she only found her way to the tree then she would find her way home.

Rin smiled as she recalled Kagome telling her that wherever Inuyasha was then that was where her home could be found because without him there was no home. Rin loved the romantic tale as Kagome told it even with the tragic pieces of the dead priestess and the parts she herself knew of Naraku. It was in the end a beautiful love story with a happy ending. Sighing she too wished that she could have a happy ending such as the one her friend and mother surrogate had. What girl wouldn't want that?

_My Lord Sesshomaru will you ever return for me? It's been a year since you departed on your journey. I held out faith that you would come back for me, but as the days turned into weeks and weeks into months and finally a year had come and pass I have lost all hope that you will._

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

**ooooooooooooooo**

Sesshomaru stayed back in the shadows as he, at last, watched Rin through unjaded eyes. The cold veil of indifference and unyielding pessimism for humans had finally lifted from his eyes and he was now able to view her as the woman she had become. He had vowed never to become so weak at heart as his father had once down and now as he watched Rin stare into the branches of the tree where his brother had been released from his spellbound slumber, he realized that his father had not been weak at all. No. He had been strong in his faith and loyalty to his human mate, his love for her had been what had made him strongest among the strong, and most feared among those feared.

_Father I admit that I was wrong in my thinking, in my views of humans. I can now honestly answer the question you asked me so long ago and no longer lie to you or to myself. I, Sesshomaru, do have someone to protect…and to love._

His ears twitch as he caught his name whispered from Rin's lips as she sadly turned away from the tree. For the first time his icy heart twisted in guilt at the thought that he had caused the sadness in the girl's eyes. He had never realized just how much she had cared for him. It was new and foreign to him, but the feeling was not unwelcome.

As he stepped out of the shadows he silently walked towards her. She was so lost in her heart break she did not sense the way the wind rippled around her as his aura embraced her, recognizing her as his own. He reached out and gently placed his clawed hand upon her shoulder.

He felt her body stiffen and then relax as she finally sensed who was with her in front of the Goshinboku. "Are you real this time or just another illusion my mind has conjured to soothe the pain of your absence?"

"It is I Rin. I have returned." She did not turn to greet him and he could almost smell the fear that clung to her body. "Rin look at me."

His tone, though gentler than she remembered, left no room for argument and so she did as he commanded, but as she turned her body towards him she kept her eyes downcast, avoiding having to look into the ember eyes that had haunted her memories everyday for the past year. She wanted so desperately to believe that the demon apparition before her was indeed real, but she feared that once she met his eyes he would disappear.

Sesshomaru wanted to reach out and lift her face to meet his, but he held himself in check. He knew that she had to accept the fact of his return for herself and face him when she was willing and so he waited as her eyes slowly moved from his feet and slowly made progress up his body and finally to his eyes. He waited while she studied his ember depths before slowly reaching out a hand, placing it gently upon his chest.

"You have returned?"

"Have I not always returned for you Rin?"

"What was it that kept you so long Lord Sesshomaru?"

He studied her as she continued to look into his eyes, now more than unwilling to look away, as she let herself finally believe he was real and had returned.

"A long time ago I had a desire to find supreme conquest. I did not need to seek power to achieve this as I had always believed. No it was something my father had once asked me that led me to the realization that I needed. Father and that annoyingly uptight Jaken, knew what I, Sesshomaru, did not."

Rin inclined her head in silence as she soaked in the sound of his voice. Curious she quietly asked, "What was it that your father asked of you?"

"My great father asked me if I had someone to protect. At first my answer was no and even as Inuyasha and I battled So'unga I refused to see the truth. Now I know differently. I can say that I do have someone to protect. I had for a long time. It is why I stand here with you today Rin."

She dared not believe that he would come back solely for her, not with the quest for supreme conquest still unfinished it seemed. "What of your desire for supreme conquest Lord Sesshomaru? Have you achieved that which you sought?"

"I need only one thing to acquire that desire." She turned her eyes away from him almost afraid of what he would say next but hopeful all the same. "Rin look at me." She slowly brought her eyes to meet his again. "All I need is you and I will have achieved what I desire."

"Me? Why me? I am nothing, but a lowly human."

"Do you love me Rin?"

She was startled by the question, but nodded. "I have for a long time Lord Sesshomaru and will continue to do so until my time in the world is over and even as I pass into the next life I will still always love you."

"That right there Rin is why my father and my brother achieved what I could not. It was the love of a female, and not only any female Rin, but a human female that made them strong because it gave them someone above all else to protect and it was with the love of my father and my brother that these women were strong in their own rights. Rin you too will be strong as long as you stay by my side."

_But what of love Lord Sesshomaru? Is your heart still so untouchable?_

"Rin?"

"Do you love me Lord Sesshomaru? Can your heart reach out, open and allow me in?"

Sesshomaru regarded the woman that the once young orphaned child had become. She had become strong on her own and he admired the loyalty she had held for him for so long. "Rin I would still be searching for the answer I needed if my heart were still closed. I came back for you because you are my strength."

It wasn't the admission to love that she had hoped for, but Rin knew that it took great pride for her Lord Sesshomaru to say what he had. Closing the distance between them she wrapped her arms around his body and held him, really held him, for the first time and after a moment she felt Sesshomaru's arms encircle her. She knew that such displays of affection were alien to the great demon Lord, but she would teach him what it meant to love and be loved by another.

Beneath the Goshinboku another love story had begun and as they walked away together towards the village that she called home she felt the gentle breeze that flowed past to embrace the tree. Kagome had been right when she had said that love could conquer even time and Rin knew when she heard the gentle rustling of the leaves that the Goshinboku's supreme conquest was bringing people together in love. Smiling she led her Lord Sesshomaru onward towards a new chapter in both their lives, one, at long last, of love and supreme conquest.

**ooooooooooooooo**

_Well there you go. Another Inuyasha fanfiction complete and I'm pleased with how it turned out for Sesshomaru and Rin because even the coldest heart deserves the chance to be melted by the flames of love. Thank you for reading and I hope you take the time out to review. _


End file.
